Rebirth?
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: The begining of Isola Del Destino..


Sounds... Sounds of the wind whistle through the air without a care was what entered my ears first.

No touch, no sight, no smell, no taste even.

...Just Sound..

* * *

><p>Small..Tiny..Microscopic...<p>

This little child was that.

What was this child? Is it even human?

* * *

><p>Grass... I cant feel and hear..<p>

Now, I can feel the the wind hitting my face.

It was so gentle against my skin.

Still.. No sight, No smell, not even a taste...

* * *

><p>No, she's not human.<p>

* * *

><p>Blue.. a blue , bright sky.. I can see, feel, and hear.<p>

Staring up at the beautiful blue sky.

It was amazing...

No smell and no taste...

* * *

><p>What is she?<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly sat up. Then I took a look around my surroundings. It seemed that I was surrounded by blades of grass that I felt. The grass was swaying in the wind, almost as if they were all dancing. Then I slowly turned my head to face a huge body of blue. An ocean. It was even more beautiful than the blue sky that I first saw.<p>

I stood to my small feet, looking down at them.

A fasinated expression appeared on my face and I slowly bent over, trying to grab my feet but I actually fell forward and I felt like I was rolling, rolling, and rolling down a hill and It so happens that I was!

"Waah!" I yelled. Then I started to laugh. It didn't hurt at all, it was fun!

I stopped at the bottom of the hill." Whoa-oho.." I giggled.

I had some blades of glass in my hair. Then I looked up to see that the ocean was closer and I saw beautiful, untouched, white sand.

"Oh.." I was at a young age so I couldn't honestly speak real sentences.

I stood up once more, slowly taking baby steps over to the send. I slowly put my foot on it." Ah!" I yelped, backing away from the sand and just stared at it then up to the water. I took a baby step into the sand again.

* * *

><p>She is..<p>

* * *

><p>The sand felt so hot against my small feet, the water looks like it could be cold. I slowly took baby steps towards it again." Ah.." After a few minutes, I'd slowly appoarch the edge of the water.<p>

The water was moving in and out of the shore. Then I suddenly took a slow wif of the ocean air.

Soothing...but salty?

I slowly walked out further to the water. It was cold but it wasn't freezing cold.

I went down, scooping water up into my small hands. This water was crystal blue, it was so beautiful. I could seemy reflection. I had a face of a 5 year old , Ocean blue eyes, dark brown hair with a curl on top of my head and part of my bangs were black. I slowly brought my cupped hands to my lips and drank the water slowly.

...

"GACK!" I spit the water back out, gagging.

Salty! Gross. I wish that hasn't been my first taste.

All five senses were discovered.. I loved each moment it took to find them.

I slowly looked down at the water and I saw that I was in a dark blue dress with a neon green ribbon tied in a bow around my dress's collar.

* * *

><p>A Country.<p>

* * *

><p>" Oo.." I mumbled, then I'd see a crystal blue orb floating in the water. I walked over to it, fusing over the small waves.<p>

I slowly scooped the orb out of the water.

I stared at it."Piuttosto.." then suddenly the orb started to glow.

I gasped loudly, letting go of it. It didn't fall back into the water but instead floated there.

" E-eh?" I tilted my head, shivering in fear as it floated towards me.

_"Non abbiate paura di mio figlio .. "_An italian voice said. I stared at the orb.

_"Un nuovo paese nato .. Isola del Destino.."_

" P-Paese? " I mumbled. Then the orb floated closer then soon my skin on my chest rippled as it was getting closer." A-ah!" I paniced a bit.

_"Shh_.. _Va bene, l'Amore.."_ The voice said softly, the voice actually started to sound familiar." _Nonno è qui .. ed Egli sarà sempre .."_

I started to relax softly, my curl would twitch a bit but then relax itself."...Nonno.." The Orb would be inside of my chest completely. Then my dress glows brightly for a moment then the glow disappeared slowly.

The color of my dress had changed. It was bright white." e-eh?"

I slowly turned my head to the shore and I'd see a tall man in some golden/bronze armor and a red cape flowing in the soft breeze along with his curly brown hair.

" Ciao nipote." He smiled, watching me with his golden brown eyes.

" Nonno..?" I tilted my head, walking over to him through the water then once I got close enough, he picked me up.

" Katalina Fede ... Questo è il tuo nome, non lo dimenticherò mai." The man smiled at me, kissing my nose softly." If you have the faith, You can change the destiny."

I tilted my head, confused on what he had said. I knew nothing of what language he spoke in. He just chuckled, holding me tightly." Heh, that's right, you forgot to speak english since you've been.. rebuilt.."

I blinked, staring at him with a confused expression.

He slowly placed me down on my feet." Isola del destino, diventa forte. Proteggere ciò che si ama non importa quale. Ti amo, nipote." He said and he'd slowly disappear.

"A-Ah!" I'd grab his cape." N-non andare, nonno!" But then the cape would disappear through my grip. Soon, his whole body disappeared." Io sarò sempre con voi, Nipote .."

I stood there in the sand, tears falling down my face."E-Eh.. " I hiccuped a bit, whining as I'd rub my eyes as tears flown down my cheeks.

_Alone..._

Then I'd slowly stop crying when I placed my hands on my chest.

_Wait.. I... feel like.. my hearts being connected to something or someone..But what or who? They don't exist yet but I can feel them.._

_What are you?_

* * *

><p><em>(to be continued because I feel like it I:)<em>


End file.
